Red is the New Camo
by QuintMC
Summary: As the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko was not new to people imitating her. Some proved to be decent, others not so much. At least she thought her sister would be golden when it came to masquerading as her. She was proven wrong. With her killing game on the line, she takes it upon herself to whip the soldier into shape! Both physically and mentally . WARING: Contains spanking. Rated T.


**A/N; This fic was created prior to Mukuro's appearance in DR3. As such, I'm sorry if she appears OOC in this. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!**

"Good night guys!"

With a wave to send off her classmates Mukuro closed the door to her room and, once it was locked, gave a sigh. The day had been slightly more stressful than usual, on top of her having to keep appearances, which she found was becoming a major chore.

Now, finally free to be herself, the soldier closed her eyes and immediately flung the strawberry blonde wig she had worn all day onto the floor, revealing a plain black bob cut. After several moments she tossed her sister's kicked away her boots leaving her in pure white stockings for a moment before kicking those off as well, leaving her secretly longing for her usual combat boots and shorts socks.

"With the motive out...someone will be dead soon maybe even tonight?...Then if that's the case I'm going to need all my energy for tomorrow...it will be a big day and I'm going to need all my strength!" with that said Mukuro took off her blouse & skirt, leaving her in her black bra and matching panties, and walked into the bathroom to remove the layer of make-up and foundation on her.

Several minutes later, she came out of the bathroom her freckled face fully on display as well as the Mark of Fenrir on her right hand. Approaching her dresser, she took a gray shirt and black shorts and slipped those on. Scratching her head, Mukuro climbed into her bed and curled under the covers. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

Around midnight...

"Wake up big sis!"

Naturally, Mukuro woke up with a start, and reached immediately reached under her pillow to grab her signature knife. Once it was in her grasp she jumped out of the bed and pointed the tip of it to the neck of her...attacker?

"J-Junko!?" she let out. She was right as standing in front of her was the true Ultimate Fashionista and the leader of Ultimate Despair, as well as the mastermind behind the killing game herself.

"In the flesh!" Junko says placing her hands on her hips. Noticeably in her right hand, she had a black and white thick hairbrush in it. She was also sporting a disappointed look on her face that came as soon as she finished talking. Mukuro felt a shiver run down her back. Whenever Junko had that look on her face it meant something bad was about to happen.

"So...why are you here?" the soldier asked praying that it wasn't anything bad. Unfortunately, it anything but bad.

"Awwww you're not glad to see me?" said Junko switching to her 'Kawaii' persona for a moment before switching to, and I quote 'Bitch' one. "Well toooo fucking bad! The reason, why I'm here, is cause you're shitting up my plan once again by being your usual dumbass self!"

Mukuro flinched as the words from her sister stung. As she tried to form a response, her sister switched to her 'Sexy Teacher' persona, complete with glasses and a clipboard...though where she got the clipboard was beyond here.

"To put it clearly Mukuro, I have been evaluating your performance so far in our little game and, as per usual, you have once again proven to be a disappointment to a despairingly bad degree." Junko then switched to her 'Depressed' persona, drooping down and give a little sniff.

"Wow, I mean...you have been just so bad, I can't even enjoy the despair of your horrible acting so far. Th-The slip up with the foundation...the slip of the tongue's during your conversations...if this keeps up w-what would happen if one of the smarter one's like Kyoko or Byakuya caught you...your disguise would be ruined and so will my game!" tears began to roll down the original Ultimate Despair's face. "Did...all our hour's rehearsing a-and planning really mean so less to you? Do...do you think that less of your sister?"

Mukuro guilty gaze fell to the floor wanting to comfort her sister. Junko was right has there had been a few close calls over the last couple of days where she had nearly revealed her identity, thankfully she has been able to make sure nothing revealing has come from it but the times it had happen must have been stress inducing from both sides, mastermind and insider alike.

"J-Junko...I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you-" started Mukuro before Junko wrapped her arm around her neck and gave a wide grin, the tears seemingly vanished in a heartbeat.

"Don't sweat it, big sis! After all, I already have a punishment planned in mind!" she said causing Mukuro to turn paler than ever. P-Punishment? Junko's see's her expression and roll's her eyes.

"Ugh, seriously, Mukuro if I was going to kill you I would have done it when you were sleeping...okay that's a lie, I'd probably do in front of everybody. But that's beside the point!" Mukuro raised any eyebrow at this but said nothing.

Junko sat on the foot of her bed and patted her lap, with a small smile on her face. Mukuro looked confused for a moment before a small tinge of pink came up her lips.

"W-Wait! You don't mean a-" she was once again cut off by Junko who had an impatient look on her face.

"Yep, a spanking! It's the least you deserve after all the crap you pulled these last few days! Now come on, across my lap so I can punish that despairingly flat ass of yours!" ordered Junko causing Mukuro to give an embarrassed (and somewhat miffed look).

"Don't you think I'm too old for this Junko? ('and my ass isn't that flat!')" asked Mukuro to which Junko gave a mocking laugh.

"What's this. Ar-Are you telling me, Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, the girl who has been in countless of battles and bloodshed...is afraid of a spanking!?" Junko chuckled at this before gazing at Mukuro in a bemused expression. "And if I recall I seem to remember you spanking me pretty regularly back when Hope's Peak Academy was still up and running! So you can do it, but not me? Kind of hypocritical don't you think?"

Mukuro tries to form a response but decided not to fight it any longer and decided to accept her fate. Laying across her younger sister lap, Mukuro couldn't help but blush at just how ridiculous she felt, about to be spanked like a little kid, by her little sister nonetheless!?

"You deserved it for getting trouble for your fetish, sis!" murmured Mukuro under her breath, re-accounting the few times back during their (as her sister would put it) 'despairingly hopeful', school life Junko had on multiple occasions, every single one Mukuro had counted believe her, put her plan, health and overall live (and occasionally her associates lives) in jeopardy for the sake of despair. Thankfully, each occasion had passed before anyone gotten too much of a wind of the Despair Sisters plans and once they were in the clear Mukuro, as Junko's older sister, had taken upon herself to 'remind' Junko there was a line even she shouldn't cross for despair if it endangered her life. Of course looking on things she doubted Junko learned anything from her corrections (she was much more likely to enjoy the despair of being punished by her 'lame older sibling' anyway).

Back to reality unfortunately for Mukuro, Junko heard this and gave a small laugh. "Wooow, so on top of your failures, you also decide to mouth off to me! You really have become a brat haven't you sis?" with that said Junko raised the brush before smacking it on Mukuro's covered rear end, causing the soldier to yelp in response.

 **SMACK!**

"H-Hey! I wasn't ready!" she complained only to receive another swat on her bottom almost immediately afterward. Junko huffed. "Neither, was I, dear sister. Now stop talking and take your punishment like a good soldier!"

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Mukuro winced as the hard surface of the brush made contact with her bottom once more. The pain wasn't something she felt often and when she did she *really* did not like the feeling. She did her best to ignore it, but likewise, she knew her sister wasn't going to make it easy.

"Oh this is rich! Imagine a soldier of your status being spanked liked a toddler! If I hadn't ruined the world I would have posted this on Youtube for how rich this was!" said Junko spanking away on Mukuro, soaking up all the embarrassment and humiliation this was giving her.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Swat after sway rained down on Mukuro the impacts making her bottom bounce and causing wave's of pain to be sent throughout her her body. Mukuro could feel the sting rising and, while she tried to fight it, began to wriggle slightly.

"Come on Muku~! We are just getting started you can't break down yet!" with that said wrapped an arm under her sister's stomach to hold her in place, and decided to spank her even faster than before, her bottom bouncing accordingly with each hit. "Looks like you are becoming out of shape. Normally, your ass wouldn't bounce this much even if a grenade blew up behind you."

Mukuro grit her teeth to avoid yelling out in pain and craned her head to Junko with a pleading expression. "Ar-Are you done making your point, yet? I've learned my lesson!" she cried out but Junko shook her head.

"Nope! Sorry, but I'm not done yet! And considering you found the strength to talk back I think it's time we took it up a notch, don't you think?" To Mukuro's horror she felt her sister's thumb go under the waistband of her shorts and with one yank she felt them slip to her ankles, exposing her panty-clad bottom to her sister.

From where Junko was looking from where the edges of Mukuro's panties did not cover her bottom, she could see her normally pale bottom already turning bright pink. Junko placed her hand on her sister's read end and began to slow rub it in small circles, causing Mukuro to wince reflexively.

"Hmmm, well Mukuro are you learning something here?" Junko asked to which the soldier nodded feverishly, hoping to stop the spanking "Are you sure?...Nah, I still think your bottom could use some more 'coloring'. Let's go!"

Without a single warning Junko picked up the brush and began relentlessly spanking her sister once more, and since her main defense had been 'lowered', Mukuro couldn't help but wiggle harder as the pain was more severe now.

"Don't you **(SMACK)** understand how much of a **(SMACK)** risk, your putting this entire **(SMACK)** game through!? We have worked **(SMACK! SMACK!)** too damn hard for this to **(SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!)** blow up in our faces because **(SMACK! SMACK!)** your idiotic self **(SMACK!)** couldn't bother **(SMACK!)** to rehearse your damn **(SMACK!)** lines and practice **(SMACK!)**! I'm not asking (SMACK!) asking you to be the freaking **(SMACK!)** Ultimate damned **(SMACK!)** , Actor! I'm just asking you to put on a **(SMACK!)** fucking semi-decent show! Show some **(SMACK!)** fucking consideration for your **(SMACK!)** sister and at least put that **(SMACK!)** amount of effort into this!" spat Junko in her 'Bitch' persona before delivering five silent smacks to her bottom.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Mukuro gripped the edge of her bed sheets and groaned as the pain slowly went from stinging to a burning sensation, which Mukuro craved to stop. Honestly, it wasn't as if Mukuro couldn't stop this anytime she wanted to. After al, she was the more physically stronger of the duo. However, knowing her sister, she'll most likely have executed or at the very least punished for 'disobeying the headmaster', leaving her no choice but to bear with it.

"I **(SMACK!)** swear Muku! It seems like you forgotten all that **(SMACK! SMACK!)** time with Fenrir, about **(SMACK!)** a good soldier...oh I don't know FOLLOWS ORDERS **(SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!)** " spat Junko as she continued to redden her sister's bottom, and relishing the despair of the mastermind of the apocalypse and the killing game having to punish her older sister as if she was a toddler. "Of all the time to **(SMACK!)** slack off of course YOU, because it can only be _you_ , **(SMACK!)** decide to slack off when it matter's most **(SMACK!)** and your **(SMACK! SMACK!)** supposed **(SMACK!)** to be **(SMACK!)** a soldier! **(SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!)** "

Mukuro let out the yelp as the pain was really getting to her, as well as the guilt for from her failure's. "O-ow! I'm sorry, alright! I'm **(SMACK!)** sorry! I screwed **(SMACK!)** up! Please forgive me!"

Junko paused for a moment and decided to look over her progress. Currently, her sister's bottom, from the edge's looked to be at LEAST bright red and as for herself, the soldier had a pleading expression on her face. She gave a warm smile and gave her sister's bottom a good squeeze.

"Don't worry sis, I've forgiven you!~" said Junko with a bright smile causing the soldier to give a sigh of relief. Relief at last...

"...But I'm still going to spank the ever living shit outta you!" screeched 'Bitch' Junko, yanking her sister's underwear down, revealing a bright red bottom. Mukuro's eyes widened in horror.

"J-Junko, please do-AAH!" yelled out Mukuro as her sister began spanking her relentlessly on her bare tush. All amount of protection was gone leaving her to feel the full pain of each swat, causing her to kick her legs in response.

"OWWWWW! JUNKO **(SMACK)** PLEASE **(SMACK SMACK)** STOOOOOOP **(SMACK SMACK SMACK)**!" cried out Mukuro, tears forming out of the corner of her eyes.

Junko heart was beginning to race and a hint of saliva begin to drip from her cheeks. The despair of seeing her usually stoic and tough sister, be reduced to a sniveling wreck...was almost orgasmic. Almost.

"DESPAIRINGLY RETARDED **(SMACK)**! DESPAIRINGLY HIDEOUS **(SMACK SMACK)!** AND DESPAIRINGLY IDIOTIC **(SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!)** IF TANNING YOUR ASS IS WHAT IT TAKES FOR YOU TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THEN BY DESPAIR I'M GONNA DO IT!" yelled Junko spanking her harder and faster, causing Mukuro to wriggle and shake in agony.

"J-JUNKO! I'M SOOO SOOOORRRYY! I'LL DOOOO BETTEEER JUST STOOOOOP!" she cried clutching her bed sheets as she bottom felt like someone had poured gasoline on it before lighting it on fire. Hot tears poured down her cheeks as the assault continued. Seriously, what did she do to deserve this?

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Quick, yet highly painful the swats rained downed due to the true Ultimate Despair herself showing no mercy to her sister. Switching to her 'Sexy Teacher' persona she sighed.

"If only you were a better actor my dear sister" she began looking at her in disdain. "Then there would be no need to have to punish you like this, right?"

There was no reply as Mukuro was kicking and crying away from her spanking. Junko gave a roll of her eyes before putting her back in mock comfort.

"There, there, big sister! I assure you I will wrap this up soon just bear with it for a little longer!" said Junko before placing Mukuro on the end of the bed with her bright red rear sticking up.

She patted Mukuro's bottom, causing the soldier to wince in pain, and for a moment relished the despair that she gave her sister so far.

"Alright here is the final ten, big sis! Count them out for me, okay?~" said 'Kawaii' Junko to which the poor soldier gave a weak nod.

 **CRACK!**

"O-one!"

 **CRACK!**

"Two!"

 **CRACK!**

"THREEEE!"

 **CRACK!**

"FOOOOUUUR!" she spat out as she began to sob.

 **CRACK!**

"FIIIIIIVE!" She was now pounding away on her bed.

 **CRACK!**

"S-SIX!" She shouted out, hoping someone, anyone, would stop this.

 **CRACK!**

"S-SEVEN! J-JUN-" she started by the next swat stopped her in her tracks!

 **CRACK!**

"Ei-EEIGHHT!" said Mukuro feeling as though she was going to die.

 **CRACK!**

"N-N-NINE?" She uttered out as she cried for relief.

...

Junko widened up her next hit, stepping back and treating the brush like a baseball bat. Craning back...she delivered her strongest hit with the brush onto Mukuro's bottom.

 _"TEEEEEEEEN!"_ yelled out the soldier, as her legs gave way and she buried her head into her blanket sobbing away, the pain being too great for her to handle.

Meanwhile, Junko looked at her sister with a neutral expression on her face for a good three minutes before finally sitting on the bed next to her and rubbing her back.

"Now, now...that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked with Mukuro looking up to her with a glare that screamed 'Are You Fucking With Me Right Now?'

"Anyway's now that you've learned your lesson it is about time I head out! We have a big day tomorrow sis and I'm going to need you to be better than today!" Junko gave a wink...before her expression darkened _"or else..."_ She then went back to her cutie like expression and gave a giggle. ""Juuuuuuuuuuuust kidding...possibly!~"

With a playful swat to her sister's bottom, she left the room. Several minutes once the door closed behind her, Mukuro kicked off her shorts and panties, to go into the bathroom to pour some cold water onto her bottom only to curse when she remembered there was no water at nighttime.

This left Mukuro no choice but to tough it out. Climbing onto her bed she laid on her stomach leaving her half-naked form out, not bothering to put her shorts back on. With a sniff, Mukuro did her best to fall asleep. She didn't have much success in honestly.

When morning came and they all went to the breakfast meeting, a few students were curious as to why the fashionista wouldn't sit down with them. 'Junko' dismissed their questions with a wave.

"I much rather stand up, to be honest! Lack of exercise is bad for the skin ya know?" she replied and as soon as their backs were turned she couldn't help but unconsciously rub her bottom.

'It's time's like these that make me wish, I hadn't help ruin the world...at the very least an able nurse would be handy right about now!' she thought as she realized how her day was going to involve a lot of standing...and perhaps some lotion? Maybe?


End file.
